7 girls and 11 guys
by SabakuNatsumi
Summary: Kiba just realized that there are eleven guys and only seven girl their age in Konoha. How does that workout? Read and find out. NO LIKEY NO READY


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto characters, they all belong to some guy in Japan.**

"hey guys, have you ever thought about the fact that there are only like five girls our age including temari." Kiba asked.

All of the guys were currently at Ichiraku's for a guys night. No one had known what to talk about since they'd all been on missions for the last several months. Gaara and his siblings were in town for a meeting with the hokage.

Three years ago, after the end of the war and Sasuke had returned, everyone was to caught up trying to rebuild the nations to think about their relationships.

"Well now that I think about it there is only Ino, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Temari. Right" Choji said.

"Hey! Did you forget that Hana and I are only a year older than you guys?" Ayame asked, she was currently serving naruto his 55th bowl of ramen, which was about 30 bowls past his usual limit. No one had wanted to tell him that he had gained a lot of weight since they last saw him.

Right then all the girls and Hana, walked up to the stand.

"Hey girls have you ever noticed that there are only five" Kiba corrected himself after a glare from Ayame, "I mean only seven girls and that there are eleven guy?"

"Yeah we were just talking about that. That means that at least five of you guys have to be gay." Hana laughed.

"Well sis. How can we find out which of us are gay or not?" Kiba said stupidly. Many of the guys looked at each other and gulped.

"Easy just ask the girls which boy it is that they are dating." Hana replied.

"Okay so Hana which boy are you dating?"

"Fine I will tell you but first, Naruto you might want to restrain Kiba." Right then 3 Narutos appeared and held down Kibas arms.

"Alright now that that's done, I would like to tell all of you that I am dating…" Right then Shino stepped forward and kissed Kiba's sister right on the mouth.

"Does that answer your question, Kiba?" Hana asked.

"How dare you Shino. How dare you date your own team mates sister?" Kiba yelled furiously.

"What about you Kiba you still haven't told anyone that your dating a guy from suna." Shino retorted.

Cries of "Kibas gay!" and "Who is it?" rang through the entire group, well everyone but a certain puppet master, who was blushing bright red. "KANKURO!" temari yelled.

"Well what about you? You still haven't told anyone that your dating baki-sensei…Opps" Kankuro said when he noticed Gaaras killing intent.

"Well I'm dating Choji." Ayame admitted. Although nobody really was surprised since he was there everyday.

"What about you Ino? Who are you dating?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it obvious that I am dating sai?" Ino asked.

"What about you shika?" Neji asked

"I'm asexual. Women are too troublesome." He responded and then asked Neji "What about you?"

"Technically I am not dating anyone, I am already engaged to Hinata-sama."

"Your dating your cousin!"

"It's an arranged marriage." Hinata replied

"Okay that leaves TenTen and Sakura. Who are you dating TenTen?" Lee asked.

"I am dating G-G-Gai-sensei." TenTen stumbled.

"Finally Gai sensei has found someone as youthful as him. Good job Gai sensei" Lee yelled.

"And you lee?"

"Oh I am dating the youthful Gaara" Lee told TenTen.

Right then Naruto burst out crying. "Whats wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Everyone was shoked did Sasuke just express concern. Sasuke the guy with a heart made of ice? And did he just call Naruto by his name and not Baka?

"Yeah I am fine. It's just that Mizuki and Misaki decided to kick right above Itachi's head and into my back."

"Wait who are Mizuki, Misaki, and Itachi?" Neji asked.

"Oh uh… they are our children right Sasuke-koi." Naruto was pregnant? With Sasukes children? AND DID HE JUST CALL HIM KOI? One thought ran through the minds of all present 'uh oh 3 little Narutos running around'

Shikamaru being the practical one asked "Naruto how did you get pregnant when you're a guy?"

Naruto just laughed "I thought all of you already knew. I'm not a boy. Kyuubis DNA just over ridded mine and gave me a guys personality. My real name is not Naruto it is Natsumi."

"Natsumi, you forgot to remove the seal." Natsumi than removed a seal from her wrist and soon transformed into a beautiful redhead, with hair to her waist. She was obviously about eight months pregnant.

Once again every one was taken by surprise. Naruto wasn't Naruto He or was it she was named NATSUMI?

"Hey Sakura you forgot to tell us who your boyfriend is." Natsumi reminded the pinkette.

"Oh that's uh… I am dating…" Sakura was cut off by a loud poof. Kakashi walked up and kissed

Sakura on the cheek and said "Sakura-hime tsunade-sama needs you." And with that he was off.

Everyone froze and then once they recovered they all screamed at the top off their lungs, "YOUR DATING THE NUMBER ONE PERVERT IN KONOHA!"

**Koi means love**

**Thanks for reading my story please read and review. **


End file.
